onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bobbin
Unique Laugh? It's not a big deal but I don't think Bobbin's "boyoyoyoyo" is a unique laugh bit simply a habit to make his relation to bobbing-head figures clearer FirePit (talk) 00:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hmm you should have create a blog for this.but yea it does have it relation to a bobbing head, may be thats why they call him bobbin :D Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 00:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) My point is, we should change it from "unique laugh" to "habit" and we should remove him from the Laughter Style page FirePit (talk) 00:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) No, I think it's a laugh. 01:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Seems though as if he's only to accompany his head-jiggling, the anime showed it a bit better. FirePit (talk) 01:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Why should FirePit have made a blog for something that's actually a legitimate concern? A blog would be step back here. 01:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine.. what ev DP.and i agree seeing how bobbin use boyoyoyoyoyo it look like he was't laughing but it like a habit. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D so no objections? I'll change it then FirePit (talk) 01:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh, yes, objection. As seen here, the Boyoyoyon is inside the speech bubble, so it's not a sound effect or anything. It's a laugh. 19:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I know it's not a sound effect, I mean it's like AoKiji's Ararararara. Not a laugh but simply a saying. FirePit (talk) 20:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Unlike that, Boyoyoyon was said while Bobbin was in a good mood, as evidenced by the exclamation points. However, if you really want to make that case, I will bow to the majority vote. 21:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) 15...boyoyoyoy is an habit, jsut watch back the episode with him again and you see... he was not laughing Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 22:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Manga has priority over anime. 22:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) manga have more priority over anime, O.o.. i had no idea.. well.. to me it's more like an laugh..Nami-swann (talk) 00:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "manga has priority over anime" since when ( _ _) Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 17:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Since always. Manga is drawn by Oda himself, therefore it takes precedence. 19:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) k then.. !5 lest just face the truth boyoyoyo is an habit.!! Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 19:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Epithet It is right that Shimatsu-ya means "thrifty person" according to dictionaries, but I did not know the meaning. I think generally it means something like sweeper, cleaner, killer, assassin. Ryo Saeba of City Hunter is a Shimatsu-ya. --Klobis (talk) 13:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) That fits better. After all, he was sent to destroy a country that didn't deliver their promised sweets in time. 13:21, November 4, 2016 (UTC) I saw another translation write it as "Tax Collector", which makes more sense to me given his introduction in Fishman Island. However, I'm not sure whether we should go with that or not. MavikVCT (talk) 13:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC) How about we meet in the middle 15:00, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Huh, Stream actually updated their translations. Hmm. Maybe we should wait and see what Viz goes with? 15:21, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Battle with Sanji Sanji kicking Bobbin should not be considered a major battle because Bobbin was not intending to attack Sanji, Sanji literally just kicked Bobbin before running away. It would be like if Luffy attacked a random Chess Soldier who wasn't intending to fight him while going through Sweet City. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:49, February 2, 2017 (UTC) No evidence of Devil Fruit Bobbin didn't show anything in 855 that jumps out as being a Devil Fruit. Jango, Miss Golden Week and Vivi have done similar things through hypnotism. Bobbin's swinging head back and forth just looks like another example of that. 09:21, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Bounty? There were a couple of bum translations out there so can we confirm here; is his bounty 105,500,000 berries or 155,000,000 berries? At the moment, the Big Mom Pirates page lists it as 155,000,000 but his page says 105,500,000...obviously though, I'm leaning more toward 155,000,000 because 105.5 is odd. Mhj0808 (talk) 18:48, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Speaking from experience, Mangastream translation is often unreliable. http://onepiece-naruto.com/blog-entry-2138.html: This is a transcript of the chapter. http://jisho.org/search/%EF%BC%91%E5%84%84550%E4%B8%87: This is a translation of the number writen in Bobin's infobox (as stated above his first photo of the transcript). Rhavkin (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Also, Mangastream had fixed their translation, while Manga Panda is using Stream's old one. That where the mistake came from. Rhavkin (talk) 19:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) From Redon of AP forums: Bobbin bounty is OK (１億５５０万 = 105,500,000). １億 = 100,000,000. ５５０万 = 5,500,000. Remember, Urouge bounty is 108,000,000 (1億 800万). http://i41.servimg.com/u/f41/11/01/36/89/1010.jpg Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:18, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Ah ok, thanks for clarifying. Mhj0808 (talk) 22:16, February 9, 2017 (UTC)